Puppy Power!
by LycoX
Summary: A walk in the woods to find out where a bad smell is coming from results in an interestingly new situation for Scott.
**Puppy Power!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing what you see here. Set in early season 2.**

* * *

It had been supposed to be a real simple thing for Scott and Stiles, head into the woods using Scott's nose to find out where a horribly bad smell was coming from, once it was found, stop it, go home and play video games while eating pizza to celebrate their little victory. But that real simple thing had turned into something not so simple at all when they found the cause of it in the form of some old lady with a mad on for irritating cackles. She had definitely not been happy with their interruption and before she fled she spoke some words that had been complete nonsense to Stiles and when he turned to Scott to get a high five, his best friend was nowhere to be found. Frowning to himself, he called out for his best friend and when he heard a small bark, his frown turned into one of confusion as he then noticed a pile of clothes on the ground. Stepping up to it cautiously, he jumped back a little as it moved.

But then another small bark could be heard, making Stiles step up to it again and moved the shirt off the top. What he saw was greatly surprising as the source of the bark was a small Wolf puppy! "Oh no. No no no no no… This… That no. That just can't be! Scott!?"

The puppy barked at him and Stiles' eyes widened in full on surprise with a huge feeling of disbelief welling up inside of him. The stunned teenager fell to his knees as he started to laugh at the incredulousness of it all and he soon found himself with a very annoyed puppy after Scott pounced on him. Making him laugh even harder as Puppy Scott started barking and growling at him in annoyance. Finally, he managed to calm down and carried his best friend to the jeep and hauled ass to someone who he thought might have the answers. Once there, he quickly got out and made sure Scott couldn't get out and ran to the front door and started to pound on it and even ring the door bell a few times. To his relief, the door finally opened and a short haired redhead appeared. "What? Stilinski? What the Hell are you doing here?"

His association with Scott didn't particularly bother her but where he was, Scott was sure to be around before long. And while it bothered her somewhat about her daughter being in love with a Werewolf, she didn't want the kid dead. Which is what Gerard wanted where all Werewolves are concerned. "Uhh… Well… Something, something happened. Something I'm still um… I'm still havin' trouble believin' and this was about the only place I could think of to go since well yeah, Scott and Derek don't get along too well."

Victoria could understand that considering the man robbed the young teenager of any chance of possibly becoming human again when he took his uncle's life and became Alpha. Chris showed up at the door and gave Stiles a look, wondering why he was even here. "Alright Stilinski, just calm down okay? Tell us what happened." Soothed the woman while her husband looked on.

"Uhh.. How about, how about I just show you?" Running back to his jeep and leaving two confused adults behind, he quickly got Scott into his arms and brought him back to them.

"Now if I remember correctly, California hasn't had wild Wolves in years so how exactly did you find this one?" Asked Chris curiously.

Raising Puppy Scott up while he gave a small whimper, Stiles informed the two of how he came across this puppy. "Well… Scott and I were in the woods looking for this really bad smell. And then, then we came across this really old lady who liked to cackle way too much for my likin'. Stuff, like it tends too happened and well… She kind of… Oh boy, she turned Scott into this puppy."

The two adults looked at him for several seconds before looking at one another wondering if whether or not they should believe what they had just heard. Witchcraft wasn't something they particularly dealt with too often and to change someone's form took a considerable amount of power. And if what the boy was saying was true, then Beacon Hills was likely about to come under threat from a Witch. Allison then chose to show up and greeted Stiles in surprise. Puppy Scott started to squirm in his hands so much that Stiles had no choice but to let go of him and the little guy quickly ran towards Allison. Even forcing his way past the legs of her parents. The lovely young Argent giggled at the sight of the little Wolf and even picked him up. Who eagerly started to lick on her face with happy barks. "You're so cute!" Gushed the girl while her parents and Stiles looked on awkwardly at the scene.

"Sweetheart?" Began her father, making her look at him with amusement written all over her face.

"Yeah daddy?"

He wasn't even sure how to tell her this as it just wasn't often someone you knew got turned into a puppy of all things! Victoria wasn't even sure of it either but Stiles it seemed would be the one to take care of it. "While I'm happy that you're happy with the little guy bein' in your arms and all… There's one thing ya might wanna know about him."

"He's not dangerous is he? Because he is just way too cute and adorable to be dangerous!"

Stiles shook his head quickly at that. "No, no not at all. Just the opposite in fact. But that puppy? That's, that's Scott."

She looked at him in slight confusion over that. "You already named him?" Cause darn it! She wanted to name him!

Nervous laughter escaped the boy before answering. "Ohh no. I mean that's Scott. You know, the guy you were seeing? The guy who's a Werewolf?"

Allison gave him a very doubtful look over that. "Stiles… I don't wanna sound rude but have you been drinking? Or maybe hit your head?"

"Trust me, I wish it was either of those things. But that? That really is him!"

She still seemed doubtful, but she looked down at the adorable Wolf puppy who was quick to lick her on the face. Making her smile. "Scott? Is that really you?"

A bark was her answer and her shoulders started to shake, making the three wonder if she was about to break down into tears. But they quickly found out that wasn't the case at all as loud laughter escaped her. Allison practically had tears coming out of her eyes from all the laughter while Scott just gave a mournful whine over her reaction. Eventually, once she'd gotten control of herself, it was decided they would go to Deaton's to find out if he could help them. But the man seemed to think it would either last a certain amount of time or until they managed to find the Witch and get her to reverse it. But he made the impression she couldn't be killed as that was unlikely to undo what had been done to the teenager. Finding the old Witch proved difficult and Erica certainly wasn't much help either as she kept wanting to cuddle Scott much to his mortification. Isaac had jokingly even suggested getting him a collar, something that turned into a hilarious scene to watch as Puppy Scott tried to attack him.

It was also decided with some mild reluctance that Melissa would be brought in on the whole thing with Derek, Isaac, and Erica providing some proof of what was being told. While that was a hard pillow to swallow, seeing her own son being an actual Wolf puppy was a whole other thing! But thankfully, Thursday would see Scott finally turn back into a puppy right in front of Lydia who had a mild freak out over the whole thing until she got calmed down. Though she did have to admit he had a damn good looking body that got her a glare from Allison and a blush from the boy in question. No one ever really saw or heard from the old Witch again in Beacon Hills but the Argents made certain to have other Hunters keep an eye out for her in case she showed up.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I owe it to Alexia Black Briar for the mild inspiration of this over her recent Arrow fic involving Oliver Queen turning into a Husky Puppy. Which, two chapters in has been an amazingly hilarious story with some angst as well so far. May there have been much enjoyment of this one!**


End file.
